Dunkle Bedrohung
by zoria
Summary: Es ist etwas schreckliches passiert.. Hogwarts wird es nicht überleben können!
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Keine der Personen gehört mir, alles J.K. Rowling. Ich will mit dieser Story auch kein Geld verdienen :(   
  
Ich hoffe, dass euch die Geschichte gefällt, ist meine erste, also bitte nicht hauen… *g* und wäre unglaublich nett wenn ich ein kleines Review bekommen würde….  
  
  
  
Prolog  
  
Es war das fünfte Jahr. Harry hatte Angst, große angst. Es war etwas Schreckliches geschehen. Er war sich sicher, das Hogwarts dieses fünfte Jahr nicht überleben würde.   
Gilderoy Lockhardt hatte sich den Todessern angeschlossen. 


	2. kapitel 1

Alles fing damit an, dass ich mit Hermine und Ron Auf der Hinfahrt nach Hogwarts im Hogwarts Express Schokofrösche mampfte. Wir hatten uns den Bauch schon so vollgeschlagen, dass wir dachten das Prof. trewlany daraus wider eine Todvoraussagung machte. Gerade hatte Ron sich vom Sitz verabschiedet und auf dem Boden saß hörte ich mal wieder das mir wohlbekannte flattern von Hedwig der durch die nicht weitgeöffnete Abteiltür kam. Jemand musste ihn wohl irgendwo anders reingelassen haben. Am Beinchen war mal wieder eine Nachricht, ich hoffte insgeheim dass sie von Sirius war. Dumbledore hatte nach der Rückkehr von Voldemort gesagt, wir dürften uns nicht mehr so oft schreiben, nur wenn es wirklich wichtig sein sollte. Die Zeiten sind schrecklicher geworden überall töten die Anhänger wieder, immer wieder liest man davon wider im Tagespropheten sogar in der Muggelzeitung ,,London Times`` , zum Glück ist es bisher gelungen bei den Muggeln alles zu vertuschen. Sie hatten ja schon in der dunklen Zeit früher Luft geschnappt, misstrauisch waren viele, leider. Ich pulte das Band ab und Hedwig machte sich zum stärken auf. Ron und Hermine schienen gerade sehr beschäftigt, denn sie löcherten mich nicht mit Fragen, wie sonst immer. Ich öffnete das Gelbe Pergament und las:  
  
Hallo Harry, ich weiß du sitzt höchstwahrscheinlich im Hogwarts Express und futterst süßes. Trotzdem muss ich dir dringend etwas mitteilen, ich habe ein Gespräch zwischen Dumbledore und Prof. Mcgonagoll mitgehört (versteht sich, natürlich zufällig) da war mal wieder rede von Todessern. Es gibt eine neue Bedrohung sagte Dumledore, einige Wörter hörte ich nicht weil dann ach so geschickter Klassenkamerad Neville gerade die stufen herunterkullerte und dabei wie am Spieß schrie. Aufjedenfall fragte Minerva dann was es sei. Ich verstand etwas von ,,Minerva.Todesser in unsrer schule...Lehrer´´ der Rest entging mir weil Neville wieder aufgestanden war und seine Bücher lautpolternd wieder aufhob. Mehr weiß ich nicht aber gebe Acht, es geht hier was vor sich womit niemand gerechnet hätte. Trotzdem, ich wünsch dir noch eine schöne Hinfahrt Ich melde mich Dien Sirius  
  
Nicht jeder Brief von Sirius wies auf Gefahr hin, aber dieser wohl. Inzwischen waren Ron und Hermine von ihren Lachanfällen erholt und guckten mich verwundert an und fragten was los sei. Ich zeigte ihnen Ohne Worte den Brief, noch ganz geschockt von Inhalt. Nach dem lesen klappte den beiden die Kinnlade runter und sie starrten mich antwortsuchend an. 


	3. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2  
  
Dann unterhielten uns sehr lange über den Brief von Sirius, der mich selber sehr beschäftigte. Ob sich wohl etwas verändert hatte? Was hatte das alles nur zu bedeuten? Ron kam auf die Idee das sich du weißt schon wer einfach nach Hogwarts eingeschleust hatte, verwandelt durch den Vielsafttrank. Näturlich antwortete Hermine sehr gereizt aber im Versuch dass zu unterdrücken und sagte ihm zum 10-mal was in der Geschichte von Hogwarts stand. Ganz Hogwarts war gesichert und dazu kam sie noch mit dem Argument dass der Vielsafttrank unmöglich länger als 1 stunde halten könne. Darauf hätte Ron auch von alleine drauf kommen können dachte sich Harry. Da polterte es an der Tür, die 3 schreckten hoch, vorher noch ganz im Gespräch vertieft. Und wer war es wohl?? Gut geraten, Malfoy mit na klar seinen beiden Schränken rechts und links von ihm, Crabbe und Goyle. Wartend auf eine Beleidigung,saßen wir 3 dort. Malfoy setzte ein seiner schleimigsten Grinsen auf im Anblick der 3 und Krummbein (die er verachtend Roter Kratzbeutel nannte), doch was sahen sie da? Hermine die es als erste entdeckt hatte konnte ihr Lachen kaum unterdrücken. Malfoy hatte gerade beim Satz angefangen: ,,Typisch der Rote, die Schlammblüterin und der vernarbte, wer erlaubt euch hässlichen Dinger eigentlich noch nach Hogwarts? Sicher Hagrid dieser.`` weiter kam er nicht. Ron schien jetzt schon fast überzukochen, doch Hermine blieb sehr ruhig, sie konnte sich im Zaum halten. Ichstand gleichzeitig mit Ron auf in der Lage Malfoy eine runterzuhauen crabbe und goyle bauten sich natürlich vor ihrem ,,Herrscher`` Malfoy auf. Ich war so wütend. Da sagte Hermine: ,,Malfoy was willst du hier, traust dich wohl nicht ohne die beiden, na egal ich wollte dich nur ganz unbemerkt fragen, wieso fehlt dir dein linker Vorderzahn und seit wann bist du ein kleiner Streuselkuchen im Gesicht? `` Malfoy wurde so dermaßen Rot im Gesicht, dass man dachte der Rauch pfeift ihm gleich aus den Ohren. Komischerweise machte er kehrt und raunzte seinen beiden Wächtern zu:,, kommt wir gehen, ich habe keine Lust mich weiter mit so einem blödem Pack abzugeben, mit euch bin ich noch nicht fertig, ihr werdet euch noch wundern``.  
  
Weg war er. Er knallte die Tür hinter sich so kräftig zu das Krummbein, der schon eingedöst war und von dem ganzen nichts mitbekommen hatte aufschreckte dann aber wieder schlafgetrunken seinen Kopf senkte und mit einem miauen wieder einschlief.  
  
Wir spürten einen kleinen Ruck, waren wir schon da? Na ja schon vorzustellen wenn man sich daran erinnert wie lang wir gequatscht hatten. Wir hatten es nicht wie sonst bemerkt, dass der Zug sich verlangsamt hatte.  
  
Nun waren sie wieder da, ich der vor Freude alles für einen Moment vergaß war völlig außer mir. Ja so beginnt nun das 5te Schuljahr an Hogwarts. 


End file.
